Too Much Time Together
by ashinom123
Summary: They spend way too much time together to not get on each other's nerves. (These are just short drabbles I wrote for Huey and Jazmine a little while back and decided to post them up otherwise they'll forever stay in my drafts. They're mostly unedited. Huey/Jazmine. Fluffy.)
1. Real Life Doesn't Have Happy Endings

A/N: Okay, so I should explain. I haven't been here for ages, and I don't think I'll be writing much more Boondocks fanfiction, but I did have a few drabbles that were in progress so I thought I should put them up. These two stories are unedited basically, but I wrote them a little while back and decided I should put them up otherwise they'll forever live in my drafts. Just fluffy Jazmine/Huey stuff, that's all.

This first story is a Juey version of my other story, I Can. It has a similar musicality to it. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Boondocks or any of the songs mentioned in the story.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this music, Huey," Jazmine whined as she flopped backward onto the grass beside her favorite Fukushima tree, listening to the sound emanating from the boombox sitting between Huey and her. "It's so… sad."<p>

"Jazmine, can you even follow what he's saying?" He asked skeptically, almost facetiously, while sitting propped up against the tree trunk. "He's probably rapping too fast for you to keep up."

"That's not true!" Her retort was high pitched and squeaky, her arms crossed over her chest. She pouted. "It's not fast at all. Definitely not as fast as that Buster guy. What's his name?"

"Busta Rhymes."

"Yeah, him. I don't know _what _he's saying. But this song I can understand, and it makes me feel like crying. I don't like it."

"Fine, fine." He flicked his wrist dismissively and reached toward his iPod that connected to the speakers. "I guess Suicidal Thoughts isn't for ten year olds."

"You're ten too, you know," she grumbled under her breath as he changed the song. He leaned back with satisfaction as the reverberating bass began.

"Maybe this one is better. It's simpler in terms of lyrics than Tupac or Nas, and it's a lot more recent, since 90's rap doesn't seem to be your style. It's obviously not Illmatic or anything, but for a 2013 single? Not bad." Jazmine just stared at him blankly, not completely sure what Illmatic was or why the 90s were _so_ much better than the 2000s (I mean, they weren't even alive back then!). The two children listened to most of the song, Huey bobbing his head slightly with a neutral expression and Jazmine struggling to keep an open mind. She was shaking her own head disappointedly by the time Kanye West finished his second verse.

"I don't really like this one either."

"What? How?" Huey paused the song at the outro and creased his brow in somewhat of confusion and disbelief. "The man is discussing the ludicrous, biased prison-industrial complex this country has and capitalism and how it all basically has our people—"

"But it's so depressing, Huey!" Jazmine had raised herself from her laying position on the ground to a sitting position, and her arms were thrown upward in agitation. He could see her eyes glistening with fresh tears, but she successfully kept them from streaming down her cheeks. "I mean, can't there be a happy ending for once? Or positivity or something?"

Huey scoffed. "Jazmine, they're taking about the real world. Real life doesn't _have_ happy endings. They're being truthful."

"Well, I don't think that's truthful," she replied, indignantly. "I don't believe that. Besides, these songs have so much cursing. I'm pretty sure daddy told me not to listen to music with swear words in it."

Huey rolled his eyes, about to go into a long winded explanation about using words to emphasize points but he stopped as he saw her reach for his iPod. Without thinking, his martial arts training kicked into place, causing him to flip across the grass and grab her arm swiftly before she could touch the device.

"What are you doing?" He asked quickly, a defensive tone taking over his voice. He was rather protective over his music.

"I want to show you a song that _I _like, thank you very much." Huey snorted.

"Sorry, Jazmine, but I'm not really a big fan of Usher or Ne-Yo." Her emerald eyes shot a glare his way.

"Yeah, well I'm not a big fan of…" she glanced at his iPod. "New Slaves, but I listened to it, so now it's your turn."

Huey sighed and leaned back against the tree, trying to come to terms with his defeat. He expected Pretty Boy Flizzy to fill his ears, but instead, he was greeted by silence. He glanced at Jazmine with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have it," she replied, after scrolling back up to the top of his track list to double-check. "Don't you know that song, Thugz Mansion?"

Huey's eyebrow raised even further as he took in her question. The title sounded interesting enough. "Thugz. Mansion."

"Yeah. By Nas and Tupac!" She pronounced Tupac, "too-pack", which earned her an eye roll from Huey. However, he was surprised to hear those two names uttered from Jazmine's mouth, especially together. What was this song, and how had he not heard it?

"I thought you only listened to those annoying, pretty-boy R&B singers," he commented with a smirk. Jazmine's eyes narrowed at him as her bottom lip jutted out.

"They're _not_ annoying, they're talented artists. And no, that's not the _only _kind of music I like." Her expression changed from defiant and annoyed to one that resembled a reminiscent gaze, a different kind of glow illuminating her face. "I like this song. It's… nice."

Huey cocked his head sideways and studied her face for a moment. He was wary of Jazmine's musical decisions, but these two artists happened to be a couple of his favorites, so he wasn't sure how to feel.

"How so?"

She shrugged and looked back at Huey, her eyes twinkling with child-like enthusiasm. "I dunno. It just is." She paused for a moment to stare up at the sky, the crisp blue starting to darken as grey streaks of condensed water vapor began to float before the sun. "It's very… hopeful, in a way." She turned back to her friend with a smile. "I think you should listen to it."

Huey stared back, without a scowl plastered across his face. Instead, his eyes were open wide, his brow wasn't as furrowed as it usually was, and he appeared to be listening, to be taking in what she was saying and actually considering her request. It was similar to the look he gave her during the Fried Chicken Flu pandemic, and it was a look he usually reserved for her. After all, she was the only one who really listened to him all the time, and appreciated his insight, regardless of how much it hurt her to hear. He wasn't deliberately trying to repay her for all that, but it just came naturally. Contrary to what people thought about him, he wasn't forever sporting a permanent scowl and he wasn't just some depressing, "hater" kid. There was a lot more to him than that.

He finally broke the silence with a sigh, his arms folding across his chest.

"Ehh, maybe," he replied, noticing the first raindrop that landed on his cheek. Jazmine looked up as the raindrops started to fall faster and harder, and before long, they were cascading down in sheets.

The two kids ran from their protective canopy of Fukushima leaves down the hill to their houses, trying to keep themselves slightly less wet by throwing a hood over their heads. Huey walked Jazmine across the street to her house so he could apologize to Tom for keeping her out in the rain and whatnot, all that diplomatic neighbor crap you have to do if you want to hang out with your friend ever again. So, he waited for Tom's temper to simmer down with a few apologies and "it won't happen again"s. As he turned to walk back towards his own house, Jazmine abruptly grabbed his arm at the last second.

"Hey, can you listen to the song for me? Please?" Her eyes twinkled with excitement, as if she were introducing him into a whole new realm of fantasy; her own little world. I suppose, in a way, that song fit into that category. Huey shrugged after she released her grip, and walked back to his house, silently enjoying the white noise created by the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

When he came home, the first thing he did was try to read something, but Jazmine's words kept echoing in his mind. It was kind of hard to read the memoirs of Shabazz K. Milton Berle with her high pitched enthusiasm ringing in his ears. He finally gave in with a sigh and sat in front of his laptop, searching up the song Thugz Mansion on YouTube and finally finding it from Nas's _God's Son_ album. And he listened.

He couldn't really get into it at first; it was too... idealistic. And religious, to an extent. Talking about heaven and all that. Well, having a fantasy land that would take all the pain away to strive for isn't going to put food on the table for that impoverished little boy. Nor will striving to get to heaven actually change things about society or make that little black boy's life any better. And what's God gonna do? This was some old bullshit.

But, he could understand where Jazmine was coming from. After all, when there _isn't _anything you can do, what do you look for? A lot of people find religion, because without that, they'd probably slit their wrists and call it a day. People need something to look forward to, to strive for, and to be hopeful about. And he guessed if imagining a Thugz Mansion in Heaven, if that helps you get out of bed in the morning and go on with your day without breaking down, then who was he to judge? I mean, he himself was somewhat of an idealistic person, was he not? All he wanted was a better world for his people. A more truly equal world. He just had different means of achieving that goal. I guess he wanted a universal Thugz Mansion, didn't he? Maybe this song wasn't so outlandish for him after all. He secretly commended Jazmine for listening to such a song in the first place. He's going to have to tell her she was right about this song. Damn, she's going to milk that for all it's worth, he can already see it.

And he is _never_ going to live that down, is he?


	2. Treading on Thin Ice

A/N: So this is the second little drabble. This one is much shorter than the one before and is very... cutesy, I guess. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS.

* * *

><p>"How did I let you drag me into this?"<p>

Huey shook his head as Jazmine unlaced her sneakers beside him, slipping off the purple Converse with ease. She glanced his way and playfully tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Hmm, I can think of a few reasons. One, I'm your best friend. Two, it's my _birthday_." Huey rolled his eyes before starting to take off his own shoes. "And three, I always listen to all of your boring lectures. So you owe me."

"_Boring?_" His eyebrow quirked upward and his tone was defensive. "I'm enlightening you on the condition of the world!"

"The only enlightening _I_ need is right here in the ice rink," she retorted before slipping on a pair of skates onto her feet. "What could be more enlightening than skating to your heart's content?" Huey stared at her blankly for a moment, his lips slightly ajar in disbelief.

"...you don't know what enlighten means, do you."

Jazmine shrugged. "Something about happiness, right?"

"Never mind." Huey wouldn't want to _bore _her with another informative lecture so he spared her and just tried standing up. "How the hell do you walk in these?"

"You just kinda balance," she replied, the usual childishly gleeful squeak in her voice more prominent now. "It's not as hard as it seems." She started to walk cautiously towards the opening of the ice rink, her steps seeming effortless. Huey stumbled behind, wobbling slowly.

By the time they finally got to the door, people were already flooding in. They waited until the eager skaters were far enough from the entrance and then stepped inside. Jazmine's eyes lit up as her skates brushed against the cool surface of the floor, and she let the blades under her feet glide against the ice for a few moments. She had become so lost in the feeling of seemingly flying while still on the ground, she didn't even notice the lack of negative yet intelligent comments being uttered every so often. She looked over her shoulder and saw Huey still standing by the doorway, his body hadn't moved an inch since she last saw him. A smirk made way onto Jazmine's features as she skated back to him and put a hand on her hip.

"Aw, is big bad Huey Freeman scared?"

"What?" Huey not only was offended by the accusation, but was also taken aback by how snarky her comment was. I guess two years can change a little naïve girl. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not scared, I've just never done this before."

Her smirk vanished and was replaced by a more Jazmine-esque smile and softened eyes. "Do you need some help?"

"No. Just give me a second."

Huey stood there for a moment, staring at the ice in front of him. Jazmine waited patiently, but his feet stood idly beneath him. Finally, with a roll of the eyes, she offered her arm out to him.

"What are you doing?" Jazmine chuckled lightly.

"I'm offering help to someone who's obviously in dire need of it but is too _stubborn_ to ask." Huey raised an eyebrow at the snark that crept back into her system, paired with a new perceptiveness he hadn't noticed before.

"You hang out with me too much." Jazmine grinned widely and jutted her chin up slightly with pride.

"I learn from the very best."

Huey smiled ever so slightly at that response, but his obstinacy made him refuse Jazmine's outstretched hand and try skating alone. One foot, then the other. Eventually, both his feet were planted on the ice, and he started to shakily balance and skate for a moment. Jazmine stayed beside him (regardless of how he slowed her down), ready to prop him up at any second. But he was actually doing it, as tedious as it was for him.

"This is ridiculous," he grumbled, resembling a crotchety old man, as a group of skilled teenagers skidded past him with ease. "Who would find joy in such a useless activity?"

Some people say the negativity you throw out into the universe is reciprocated in some shape or form. So, maybe it was his annoyance with this activity that caused this, but regardless, the ice was too slippery and his balance was off. Next thing he knew, he was flailing his arms to keep from falling. Inadvertently, he grabbed onto Jazmine's arm with both hands to steady himself and his head was very close to her shoulder. After the relief of not falling washed over him, a new emotion quickly replaced it.

Embarrassment.

"Don't need any help, huh?" She asked with him, still clinging to her arm as they both began to slowly skate along the ice.

Huey didn't need to look at Jazmine's face to know she was smirking.

His cheeks grew warm as a tint of scarlet started to make way onto his features, but it was hidden by his skin tone (thank goodness for being black). He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to peel himself off of Jazmine's arm, but the unforgiving bed of stone-hard ice staring from beneath his feet caused him to stay glued to her side. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"Shut up."


End file.
